Welcome to Vocaloid!
by Bellemonte
Summary: Miku Hatsune and her boyfriend are going to celebrate 3 years since they became a couple. Instead, she finds out Kaito cheated on her with Meiko. One day, she finds Meiko in the hallway and she reveals her true colors! What will Miku do? Plot is made by Splashdream15 on YouTube.
1. Forever

"Hey Miku!"

I turned around and smiled when I saw that it was merely my friend, Rin Kagamine, "Hi Rin!"

Rin smiled back at me, "You seem very happy today, what's up?"

I continue to smile while I nervously play with one of my long, teal pigtails, "Today makes three years since Kaito and I became a couple."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" I smile.

Questioningly Rin looked at me, "What are you guys going to do?"

"Were going to see a movie and have dinner. Than we're going to Kaito's house. He says he has a surprise for me."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Rin and I whirl around just in time to see Neru's long (hmm...orange and blonde) ponytail whip around.

"The reason why he invited you into his house is so that he can get his game on with you," Neru tried to explain.

I didn't get it because I merely said, "Beat me in Yu-Gi-Oh cards?"

Rin gave me her slightly disgusted face, "She means sex dumbass."

"Eh?" I swear I can feel my eyes widen, "Is this true, Rin?"

But she just smiles which really annoyed me, "May...be."

"Neru?" They had to be kidding me.

But she just winks and smiles like Rin, "You are going to become a woman tonight, Miku."

I put my hands to my mouth, still very surprised, "I'm not ready to take it to _that_level!

But before Neru or Rin could continue to tease me I heard the teacher day, "Alright class, it's time to settle down. Before we start, I have an announcement. We have a new student joining us today," she then turns around and continues, "You may come in!"

The door opens and the most beautiful, hottest girl I ever saw walks in. I notice how all the boys start to blush as they stare at her in awe.

_She's so gorgeous and tall, like a supermodel! _I thought to myself as I admired her long, blonde hair, round curves, and deep blue eyes. Her clothes were so fashionable, to the 4-inch heels she wore to the flashy silver and gold skirt.

The new girl whips around to look at us, "My name is Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"She's so cool!" I hear someone mutter near the front of the classroom.

The teacher smiled at fashionable Lily and said, "The class seems to be fond of you, Lily. Sit next to Kaito, he'll show you the ropes around here."

I watch as Lily sits down in the desk right next to Kaito. Immediately Kaito smiles and introduces himself, "Hi my name is Kaito. If you need help, don't be shy to ask."

Lily winked at him as she studied how he looked, "Wow, you're quite handsome."

Kaito blushed modestly and began to scratch his head, "Why thank you. I get told that everyday."

I stare at Lily angrily. Why was she hitting on Kaito, my Kaito?! "That bitch! It's her first day and she's already on the top of my hate list." I hiss.

"Relax Miku," I barely hear Neru say with all the blood pounding in my ears, "It's Kaito. He wouldn't dare."

"No fair, Kaito!" I look up. It's Rin's twin brother, of course, "You already have Miku! I want a piece of that!"

"That's it!" I hear Neru slam her hand on the surface of the desk hard, "We're gonna troll this bitch to death!" She screamed pointing at Lily.

I suddenly see something long and green whirling through the air and hitting Neru in the face. I see Rin's clear blue eyes widen in surprise and Neru closed her eyes and started to rub her head, "Ow!" Neru winced in pain.

"Neru Akita!" the teacher screams angrily at Neru, "How dare you say a threat to a classmate!"

"But Ms. Yowane she-" Neru tried to defend herself.

But Ms. Yowane crossed her arms, "Sit the fuck down!"

Neru sat in her desk in utter disappointment.

"I can't believe it!" I hear Teto, one of my friends that has very interesting pigtails that curl up like a drill, exclaim, "Ms. Yowane is actually being soft on her. Last time it was a beer bottle!"

"So that's wear my leek was..." I had been searching for it for nearly a month.

"Anyway," Ms. Yowane continues to speak as if nothing had happened, "We were talking about..."

I pretty much zone her out. Wait! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Miku Hatsune. I try to look at the world half-full and I looove leeks! I live in a town called Vocatown. I grew up in this small town and it is very peaceful. I go to this school called Vocaloid High or V.H. for short. It's a really nice school and I'm happy to be here. I love to sing. Someday I want to become a singer and I want my songs to make people happy.

Enough about me, let me introduce you to my classmates! Let me start with one of my best friends Rin Kagamine. She has blue eyes and really short blonde hair that has a bow in it. Personally I think it makes her look like a bunny, but it is pretty cute! She's my bestest friend in the whole world because she is always there for me no matter what.

My other friend Neru Akita is a loudmouth. She wears her weird orange yellow hair in a ponytail that goes past her knees. Even though it seems as if she is married to he phone, she always stands up for her friends.

Then there is Len Kagamine, Rin twin's brother. Len looks exactly like his sister except for the fact that he puts his hair up in a short ponytail. He's the class clown, he is always making jokes in class and loved playing pranks. Len always get in trouble by the teachers because of this. Unlike Rin, Len is so immature. He and Neru always fight, but deep down. I think Neru likes Len. And then Neru would say, "No I don't! God Damn it!"

Then there is Leon, he has blonde hair and green eyes. He is the school playboy because every day. He. Is. Seen. With. A. New. Girl.

There is also Big Al. He is very tall and always hangs out with Len and Leon. Also there is Iku Acme. I think she is kind of weird because she always dresses like a maid. There is also smart Gumi. She is usually very quiet, but she is really sweet. She always gets straight A+ and her parents are scientists. But I like her because of her short green hair and clear blue eyes.

As I said before, Teto has pink hair with pigtails that all down like drills. She has brilliant red eyes while her friend Momo has long pink hair with green eyes. They came from our rival school, Utau Academy, so we would always fight. One day it got so bad, we almost got expelled. So we made a truce and became friends. Another kid that goes to Utau Academy is Defoko. She has bright purple eyes and hair and is always late for school. Also there is Meiko, she is really pretty with short red hair and glittering eyes. I spoke to her a few times and she seems very nice.

Lastly, Kaito Shion, my boyfriend! He is smart, funny, and kind. Today makes 3 years since he asked me out. Kaito is my world! He's my everything!

"Miku Hatsune," the teacher suddenly calls my name.

I immediately stand up, "Um...YES! Ms. Yowane?"

"You are in a good mood today," she smiles at me, "perhaps you know the answer to this problem?"

"Well...You see..." I stammer, "I'm sorry Ms. Yowane, I don't know the answer."

"Next time pay more attention in class," Ms. Yowane tells me. Suddenly I see a hand shoot up from next to Kaito. Wait...LILY!?

She smiles like an angel as she says the answer, "3x^2+8x-4."

"That is correct Lily!" Ms. Yowane exclaims in surprise. The rest of the class begins to mutter on how smart and hot she was.

"Oh shut up! Will ya?" I roll my eyes, it's Neru as usual, "Who wants to date the class slut?!"

Lily turned to face Neru looking wounded, "Akita! How you say that about me? It really hurts."

Murmurs erupt from around the room, "What a bitch!"

Then I see Iku Acme walk up to her, "I'm Iku Acme and I want to b your friend. I think Neru was wrong to say that."

The rest was a blur, Ms. Yowane made Neru apologize. Everything cleared up a little when Defoko ran in. You see what I mean by she is always late?

I sighed and sat back. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hi guys. **

**Sorry my chapters are a bit long. But Splashdream15 (originally Splashdream14) made her/his episodes sooooooooooo long. I'm going to at least have to split the episodes 2 or 3 times. In the end, there are going to be more chapters than episodes. Sorry for the inconvenience. Even so I hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. Cheater!

_Ring!_ I hear the bell ring.

"Oh yes!" Rin cries with joy as she stands up bursting with happiness. I can totally agree with her, a day of school just doesn't cut it. Then she notices Kaito walking out the door, "Uh, Miku? Where is Kaito going? Shouldn't you guys be celebrating your anniversary?"

I sign around to face Rin, "Oh, he said that he had something important real quick."

"Oh okay," Rin's short blonde hair swings around as she turns to face Neru, "Hey Neru, you wanna go to the karaoke box and then hit the arcade?"

Neru knits her eyebrows in frustration, "I can't remember? Granny gave me a detention for 'disrespecting a peer. And I probably may not be able to hang out for a while 'cuz she's going to call my parents tonight!"

Rin just rolls her eyes as she fiddles with her white hair bow, "You pretty much dug your own grave Neru."

"Oh shut up," Neru shoots back at her in pure annoyance.

Rin smiles devilishly, "And you got mad when my brother took a interest in Lily."

Neru stands up and I swear I can see fire in her eyes, "That's not true! She just pisses me off, that's all. Bye."

Rin and I begin to giggle as Neru stalks off, "It's written all over her face! I'll invite Gumi and the others in the back. Later, Miku."

"Bye Rin!" I yell after her, "Have fun!" I close my eyes and relax,_ now all I have to do is wait_ I tell myself.

_Meanwhile..._

_"Hey Mei-Chan!" Kaito smiles at the pretty red haired girl, "Did you wait long?"_

_"Not all all," Meiko smiles at Kaito, but then her expression turned somber, "Listen Kaito, we can't be doing this anymore."_

_"You don't mean that-" Kaito began as he touched Meiko's fair skin._

_Meiko bats away Kaito's arm gently with her hand. Kaito eye's fill with sadness at the thought of what might happen. "Meiko?" he asks gingerly._

_"Kaito, this isn't right. You already have a girlfriend and it isn't me."_

_"But Meiko..." Kaito's voice trails off, "I want to be with you. I don't love Miku anymore!"_

_"But Miku," she says, "Is a kind person. She doesn't deserve this!"_

_"I'll break up with Miku!" Kaito exclaims, "I'll do it today! Then I'll be free with you." He smiles as he puts his arm around Meiko's shoulder._

_"But this is your anniversary. You can't!"_

_Kaito looks at Meiko straight in the eye, "I know it will be hard, but I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."_

_"Kaito, I want to be with you too, but I feel bad for Miku," she says as she looks down, sadly, at the ground._

I open my eyes, "Alright! Where the hell is he? This is taking him too long! I'm gonna go find him!"

Kaito wraps his arms around Meiko. She looks around cautiously as she tips her head at an angle, "Kaito I-"

"I love you Meiko!"

Meiko smiles, "I do too Kaito!"

Then they kissed. The embraced each other in their arms and they continued to be held in major lip lock. Each kiss was more desperate than the last.

"Where is-" I walk into the abandoned classroom that used to belong to a teacher that moved away. I gasp in surprise as I put my hands to my mouth. He couldn't have! He did!

After they finished their kissing session they turned and saw me. Gasping, they too put they hands to their mouths. We stared at each other like that for what seemed like a million years.

_Why is Kaito and Meiko Sakane together? How can this be? _I think to myself as I stare at Meiko and Kaito.


	3. Break Up

I'm staring at Kaito and Meiko in absolute terror and surprise. I can't believe it. Even though I know what is going on I have to ask, "What's going on?"

"Miku, I-I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Meiko looks sad and somber as she looks at me. She puts her hand on her chest to gesture that it is her.

But then Kaito puts his arm up protectively in front of Meiko, "Kaito?" Meiko asks in surprise.

"Why?" I muse to myself.

Kaito looks at me in the eye, "Miku, what you saw is true."

"You're kidding!" I scream, "No way! I'm not good enough for you?"

"I'm sorry," he continues, "But I love Meiko. I'm really sorry for all of this, so let's break up."

My eyes widen as I stare at him in shock, "No! This can't be!"

"Miku, I'm sorry. But my heart is telling me to be with Meiko. I've fallen for her. Miku, don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed our time together, but it is time we go our separate ways."

I knit my eyebrows, "No! No! No!" I shake my head, "You can't break up with me because I breaking up with you, you asshole!"

Then I turned and ran. The tears just start falling as I run out the abandoned classroom. Even as I leave I can still hear them talking.

"Oh my God! I feel horrible! It's my fault!" Meiko pouts, "I'm the worst person ever! I'm ashamed for what I've done."

Kaito closes his eyes, "Don't worry Mei-Chan. Miku may not like this, but she'll eventually let it go and understand. She's usually very understanding, so it will be alright."

"Maybe you're right Kaito," she smiles a tiny bit.

I however am running down the hallway. Tears stream down my face as I pass a guy with silvery gray hair. I run home and head straight to my room. On my desk there is a picture of Kaito. Tears still streaming down my face, I rip the picture into billions of tiny pieces. A few shreds are stuck to my skirt, but I ignore it. Instead I lay on my bed and continue to cry. I feel like a baby, but I don't care. The shreds attached to my skirt make me feel like I can't move on, so I swipe them away. I then carry all the pieces to a window and blow out all the scraps. Then I walk back to my bed and think_ Why Kaito? Why?_

But one scrap of paper from the picture remained. It was Kaito's eye, blue and understanding. It just sat on the floor, seeming to stare at me as I cried.

_What's wrong with wanting to be with me? _I think.


	4. Just Dance!

"Miku, don't cry! It'll be okay!" I hear my friend Rin say soothingly.

"Poor Miku..." I hear Gumi's voice trail off.

"Miku doesn't deserve this. It's not fair." I hear Momo murmur mostly to herself.

I hear footsteps then Rin's surprised voice, "Neru, what happened? I tried calling you last night, but you wouldn't answer. You always answer your cell."

Neru cross voice rings out, "Thanks to what happened yesterday, Ms. Yowane called my house and spoke to my parents. Not only am I grounded or a month, they took away my phone. I'm so pist! And- wait Miku! What happened to her? Why is she so down?"

"It's terrible Neru," Gumi explains, "Miku caught her boyfriend cheating on her."

"With that skank, Meiko Sakane," Teto Kasane adds.

"Oh no!" Neru cries, "Miku! Are they here Rin? 'Cause they're not going to make it to the end of the school day when I get to them!"

"It seems they are not here right now," Rin says simply.

"Miku, don't be sad," Neru tries to soothe me, "You're friends are here."

"I'm on time!" I can easily guess who it is, Defoko, "Why is Miku sad?"

Teto seems more cross than usual when she explains, "She caught Kaito making out with Meiko Sakane. And he dumped her."

"I'm really sorry this happened to you Miku," Defoko tries to say something comforting with very little success.

I sit up suddenly from my slouched blob on the table. I can see all my friends looking at me a I begin to speak, "Thank you everybody for standing by me and cheering me up. What Kaito and Meiko did was like a slap to the face. But I need to forget this and move on. I have better things to do than being depressed over a situation like this. Besides I have all of you guys by my side and I really appreciate this. So thanks guys!"

"Oh Miku..." Rin says with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of the devil, he's here," Teto gestures to the classroom door.

We all turn and look at him. Kaito glances at me, then turns away when he sees me looking at him. _Kaito_...I think._  
_

"I say we put all of Kaito's and Sakane's private info on 4chan!" leave it to Neru to do something devious like that.

"No Neru," I say, "Don't do that, it's not right. Let's leave it alone."

"Hey Kaito," Big Al says, "I hear you dumped Hatsune for Sakane."

"No way!" Len leans in closer, "Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true guys," Kaito smiles, "I really love Meiko."

"Just because you switched from one chick to another that doesn't mean that you are up to my level!" Leon has his hand around a girl with crazy blonde hair, green eyes, and a bright red dress, "You actually have lots to do before you're up to my level."

Kaito turns, "I assure you Leon that I don't roll like that."

"Since today is Friday," Big Al speaks up, "Don't we have Geography and History first?"

"That's right," Kaito says, "It seems as thought Mr. Kamui is late."

"Since he is not here, let's entertain ourselves," Len gives a dirty grin and stands on the nearest table, "Hey everyone! Listen up!"

"What's the dumbass going to do this time?" Neru asks Rin.

Rin rolls her eyes, "Knowing Len, it is probably something that makes a caveman look like he went to Oxford."

"Since Mr Kamui isn't here. Why don't we all dance?" Len continues.

"That doesn't sound to bad," I hear someone say.

"Yeah, I agree," her friend responds, "let's do it!"

Lily stands up, "Come on Iku-Chan! Let's hit the dance floor!"

"Okay!" Iku smiles and stand up.

"I think we should do this," Momo smiles, "I'm in a dancing mood."

"I guess it's okay," Neru doesn't sound too convinced.

I smile to myself, "Come on guys, let's dance!"

Little did we know that our teacher was rushing to the nearest air port, as we began to dance.

The only thing I can say is that our class is pretty good at dancing.

"This is fun!" I barely am able to hear Rin scream over the loud music.

While we were dancing our teacher was standing on the wing of a large airplane, ready to jump, "I will not be late!," He screams, "My students need me!" Then he jumped off.


	5. Moving On Is Hard To Do

Most of us became tired after dancing for a while, but not Len. While everyone was pooped, he continued to dance. Mostly everyone was smiling because Len was a pretty good dancer.

"Who knew that idiot could dance?" Neru said as she stared at Len.

I smile, "At least we learned something knew today."

"Go Len!" people we were screaming. I have to say, I felt sorry for the other people who had to take a regular class.

"He's wonderful," Lily marveled, "Wow!"

Iku turned and looked at her, "You really think so?"

"Go Len!"

"You go boy!"

"Absolutely! Look at him, his movements flow very gracefully. He's so gifted! It's amazing," Lily continued to admire.

After a while he stopped. We were all confused for a second, was he tired too? Then he got on the floor and started break dancing. Break dancing! I never knew Len knew how to break dance and by the look of Rin's face, I don't think he knew either.

We were enjoying him dance for a moment when we suddenly noticed that Len turned purple and stopped moving. The purple lump stands up and we find ourselves staring at our angry teacher, "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?"

Everyone just stared in shock at Mr. Kamui who was still standing on top of Len, "GET THE CLASSROOM BACK IN ORDER AND OPEN YOUR TEXTBOOKS! WE'RE STARTING TODAY'S LESSON NOW!"

Everyone groans and complains as we push the desks back and open up our textbooks. Meanwhile Mr. Kamui has other plans, "I'm apologize for being late. Now that all of what happened this morning is dealt with, let's start the morning fresh by reviewing of geography."

"Awww man, you suck," was everyone's response.

"Boo!"

"Screw this!"

"Fuck geography!"

Mr. Kamui continues as if he didn't hear anything, "As you know class, there are seven continents on this world."

"Isn't your mom a continent?!" Len blurts out. Well looks like he survived the Mr. Kamui sitting on him incident.

Everyone giggles slightly.

"Oookay? moving on," Mr. Kamui continues to speak, "Earth is made up of 70% of water. Most of this water is salt water. As for the land, it's only 30%. I know it seems shocking class, but it is true. The land part is where we live. Like I said before, there are seven continents. North America, South America, Europe, Antarctica, Australia, Africa, and my favorite, Asia. Are there any questions class? Don't be shy."

"Yeah I have one," Len shouts, "So is your mom really considered as a planet and not a continent?"

Everyone giggles as Mr. Kamui shouts, "Kagamine, that's enough! Cut that behavior of yours!"

"Which one?" Len counters, "Me or my dumb sister?

Rin stares angrily at Len, "Why does he always have to embarrass me?"

"Obviously your sister well behaved!" Our teacher shouts, "I'll see you after class LEN Kagamine! Now let's continue this lesson without any of this nonsense."

"Our earth is truly-" he then notices a boy standing in the doorway of the classroom, "Oh, hello! What business do you have here young man?"

"Unfortunately, I'm transferring to this class," the boy says snidely.

"Welcome to my class! My name is Gakupo Kamui and I'll be by geography and history teacher. What your name young man?" Mr. Kamui says.

"Dell Honne," is his mere response.

"Well why don't you tell the whole class about yourself?" Mr. Kamui says.

"It's a waste of my time, can I just take a seat?" Dell rolls his eyes.

_He looks so cool,_ I think. It is true. With his silvery hair and deep red eyes, he's just simply...cute!

"Wow! He's hot! My type!" Neru whispers to us.

"I agree," Rin whispers back.

I turn and look, _He sits next to me. _"Um...My name is Miku Hatsune. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. This school is amazing. You'll love it!"

He turns to study me, "I remember you. You were that crying chicken from yesterday. I don't waste my time with you foolishness. "

I immediately recalled the events, "I-I WAS NOT CRYING!"

"Miss Hatsune, I know you're trying to 'hit on' our new student, but can that wait until after class?" Mr. Kamui stares at me with pressed lips.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO HIT ON ANYBODY!" I scream.

Just then Meiko walks in.

Mr. Kamui looks away from me, "Sakane! It's unusual for you to be late."

"I apologize for being late!" Meiko says, "I'm really sorry, I have no excuses."

"It's okay," Mr. Kamui smiles, "Just make sure this doesn't happen again. Go take your seat and join us. We were just reviewing about Earth's geography."

"Thank you sir," Meiko sighs as she walks to her seat.

"Meiko...Sakane..." I choke on the words.

"I guess today is Bitch Fest'12," Neru says.

"Why would Sakane have the nerve to come back after all she's done?" Gumi ponders.

"Miku..." Rin has that concerned face on.

"Don't worry," I say, "It's okay!"

Then I see Meiko trip and a foot extended outward. _That's not right!_ I scream in my mind.

"Meiko!" Kaito kneels down to see if Meiko was okay, "Are you alright?"

"I think I may have sprained my ankle," Meiko whispers as she winces in pain.

"Kaito, why don't you take Meiko to the nurse?" Mr. Kamui asks.

"Come on Mei-Chan! Let's go!" Kaito helps her up as Meiko leans on Kaito for support. _I want to move on, but for some reason I just can't. _I look at them sadly. Their cute smiling faces shatter my world as I think, _Why?_


	6. Singing and Crying

Teto was singing right now. I always loved how she sang, but today I was feeling to down to enjoy her singing. Momo and Gumi were chatting, Defoko was taking a nap, Rin was cheering on Teto by screaming, "Yeah! GO TETO! YOU RULE!", Neru was smiling and saying how fun it was for a girls night out and I was sitting glumly between Rin and Neru. Add it all up and you got me and my friends having fun at a karaoke shop.

"Wait a minute!" Rin suddenly looked at Neru, "Aren't you grounded?"

"My parents are working late tonight. So they won't be home for a while," Neru smiled slyly.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Only you Neru!"

_Everyone is doing this for me to cheer me up._ I think sadly, _I must forget all of that and enjoy myself. Besides I love karaoke. So I can't be down._

"Hey Miku," Rin suddenly calls my name, "Are you having fun?"

I put try to put on a convincing smile, "Yes, I am! Thank you. Now if you excuse me I have a song to sing! I'm gonna sing my heart out tonight!"

"You go girl!"

I close my eyes and begin to sing. I don't know what to sing. So I guess I'll just improvise.

_Now there is no where to go in the heat of this battle._

_AHHH!_

_Gray clouds, monochrome bustle._

_Sunlight cast shadows, dust is changing it's colors._

_Ahh, the world is blurred. Even so, will I still love you?_

_I know this, but what should I do? What can I...? How can I...?_

_What a fool...I am..._

_Let's begin! This is war._

_Oh, to see you pleased with someone else._

_Earnest love, that is a sin._

_I will show you how I feel._

_The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken._

_How hard to I try to overreach myself_

_I would fail to get into your sight._

_Ah, a clear sky slid by._

_But it doesn't suit at all._

_I couldn't get a hold of my feelings._

_How can I...? What can I...?_

_Crying? No..._

_I'm not..._

_I love you_

_Fight it out, Shoot right to the heart._

_I don't have a choice._

_Show of my skirt flap._

_I shall make you gaze upon me._

_Get ready to intercept._

_War situation still a drawback._

_Love is blind..._

_Yes, I'll be awaken with your kiss._

__Everyone is staring at me when I finish, even Defoko who was napping, "Disappointed, angry, crushed, depressed," I look down sadly, "These words describe how I felt when I saw Kaito and Meiko kissing and when Kaito dumped me. I thought I would be able to forget this and move on, but I can't. The more I think about it, the more I can't forget it. I would remember all the good times we had together and wonder, "Why don't you love me anymore? Because I still love you."

When I collapse and start crying everyone stands up and walks to me, "Miku!"

"Everyone..." I shake my head sadly.

"Miku, things will still be okay," Rin comforts me.

"Plus there are plenty of fish in the sea," Neru adds.

"I know things look bad, but I think you are better off," Gumi smiles at me.

Teto cuts straight to the chase, "You must stand on you're own two feet and be strong."

"What he did proves that he didn't love you," Defoko puts in, "I'm sure in your future you'll find you're true knight in shining armor. So don't give up!"

"Plus you have good friends to back you up and support you," Momo adds, "So please Miku, don't cry because when you're sad, we become sad as well."

"Everyone..." I smile, "Thank you, know I truly understand. I'll be okay this time!"

We all leave at the same time, "Bye Miku!"

"See you on Monday," I yell back at the person.

I am walking back home when I hear a familiar voice, "Why are you everywhere I go?"

I turn to face Dell Honne, "Who the hell wants to stalk you? This is where I go home!"

He smirks, "I see you're not crying this time. But you're still an annoying little kid."

I snort, "Why do you keep making fun of me all the time?"

"Because it's fun. Especially how easily you get so angry. It's so hilarious!" Then he gets all serious, "But seriously, let me tell you this. I don't know why you were crying yesterday, but get used to it because life won't always go the way you want. You must realize that there are good times and bad times and everyone goes through it. It's karma. If something bad happens to you, something good ought to happen to you soon."

I smile to myself.

"There is no one in this world that lives in a perfect utopia, not even the celebrities that you see on TV. If you endure the bad things that happen in your life, deal with it, and keep your head held high. Then it'll make you a stronger person. Now if you excuse me I have better things to do."

"Dell..." I begin as I watch him stalk off._ That guy might be a douche, but he's right. Don't worry folks. I think I'll be alright!_

* * *

**That took forever. *huff, huff***

**I hope Splashdream15 won't make episode 8 anytime soon. I just finished episode 2! Argh!**

**At least it's summer. I'll try to find some time to update this soon. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review!**


	7. Momo's Crush

_Before school..._

Gumi was feeling very side-tracked that morning. She was worried about her grades after that math test. After all she only got an A. Would that affect her grade? Hmm...Gumi struggled to do the calculation and she failed to notice the staircase. Gasping she tripped on the first step and fell downwards. "AHHH!" Gumi screamed loudly. She didn't hurt herself though. She landed on something warm and somewhat human like. She was startled for a second when she noticed that her lips were touching something lip like as well. Then she noted the blonde hair and green eyes. She sat up and stared at a not so surprised Leon.

_No way! _Gumi screamed in her mind._ Is this really my first kiss?_ _And to top things off, it's with this guy!_

Leon smiled, "My, my. If it isn't Gumi? I didn't know that you were so into me. You're usually studying and being a bookworm. Why don't we hand out sometime? How 'bout it beautiful?"

"No! No! No! This can't BE!" Gumi stood up and ran.

"Wait come back!" Leon's voice was barely heard by Gumi, "I think I love you!"

_Time skip..._

I was sitting at my desk studying Dell Honne from a distance. He recently became popular among the girls.

"So Dell," I hear one of them say, "What are your hobbies?"

"Where are you from?" another asks.

"D-do you like girls you play the bass guitar?" a girl blushes a deep scarlet red.

"Tell us," the first girl continues, "Whose your favorite girl?"

"None of you," it's Dell's mere response.

"Can you believe that guy?!" Leon's voice is stormy with anger, "He thinks that just because he got all my women, that means that he's better than me! NOT IN MY SCHOOL!"

"Uh oh," Len smiles, "Someone is jealous."

"HA! You're funny!" Leon's stormy voice is crackling with thunder, "Why would I be jealous of that noob?!"

"Dell is really popular," Rin exclaims.

_"_Of course he is," Neru says in her dreamy voice, "All of ya better watch out 'cause he is mine!"

Teto gave an insane smile, "But don't you like Len?"

Neru's dreamy voice turns into something similar to Leon's stormy voice, "NO I DON'T! GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS!"

I roll my eyes and stifle a giggle, "Neru, it's obvious that you are lying."

Rin closes her eyes and begins to sing in her cute voice, "Neru and Len, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I swear to God, Rin. I'm gonna kick you!" Neru's ticked off voice tells us that she's not lying.

"Hey look," Rin suddenly changes the subject, "It's Gumi!"

Neru sounded even more pist off if possible, "Did you just ignore me?!"

"Good morning," Gumi says, "How are you all?"

"We're fine," Rin ignores Neru's mutterings, "and you?"

"I-I'm fine," the green haired eyes looked at me, "How about you Miku?"

"I'm better then ever. Thanks Gumi!" I say.

"That's great! I'm glad!" then she narrows her eyes, "Guys, I have a question I need to ask, can you answer it?"

"Sure," Rin answers, "Just ask!"

"What will happen if a girl fell down the stairs, landed on top of a boy, and then their lips touched. Would that be considered a kiss?"

I am baffled by that question. It isn't confusing, but it wasn't an expected question, "Yes Gumi, it is still considered a kiss."

"Miku is right," Rin agrees, "No matter how you look at it, it's still considered one."

"Why," Teto asks, "Did it happen to you?"

Gumi holds up her hands frantically, "NO! NO! NO! NO WAY! This happened to my cousin. She wasn't sure and asked me and I wasn't sure myself so that's why I asked you guys. Not me. He he. What's with Momo?"

Everyone turns to look at Momo, "Earth to Momo!" Teto says as she taps the pink haired girl on her head.

She turns to look as us as I say, "Momo, you've been staring into space since you got here." I wink. She's obviously staring at a boy she likes. I can tell.

Rin smiles, "Yeah, tell us!"

Momo glances around uncertainly, "Well...uh...you see. Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Don't worry Momo," I assure her, "We won't tell a soul."

"That's right!" Neru's angry edge seemed to have disappeared, "We're your friends!"

"Just tell us," Teto agrees.

"Well you see...to tell you the truth...I think I'm in love," Momo blushes.

I knew it, I just knew it! "I'm so happy for you Momo," I smile at her.

"Congratulations!" Rin smiles at her.

Neru smiles as well, "We're hear to support you, girlfriend, as long as its not Dell!"

"That's right," Gumi agrees.

"Who is it?" Teto asks.

Momo looks downwards in embarrassment, "Well...okay. I'l tell you. Please don't tell anyone of this."

"We won't," I reassure her, "Just tell us!"

"The guy I like is..." her voice trails off for a second, "Big Al!"

"EHHHH!" We all stare at her.

"Are you high?!" Neru looks at Momo strangely, "Al is like Len, but he's not a midget."

"How come you've fallen for him?" Teto asks calmly.

"Well you see...it was on Friday afternoon when we departed from the karaoke box."

* * *

_Momo was walking home when she saw the strange guy. The guy grabbed her and said, "Come one baby, let's hang out! You know you want me."_

_"No!" Momo screamed, "I can't! I need to go home! Please sir! Please let me go! I have to go! My parent's are waiting for me!"_

_"Forget your parents," the man said, "They can wait baby. When I first saw you, I knew you were the one. Let's go to a hotel. I want to know_ every _part of you. Babe, let's do it like how the do it on the Discovery Channel._"

_Momo thought he was creepy. He had short black hair with a red streak in it and was wearing a red trench coat like thing. Momo thought he looked like a punk star. If she was that typed of girl, she would've thought he was attractive, but she wasn't, "I'm not that type! LET ME GO! I"M BEGGING YOU! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_Then from behind him, Big Al appeared and did a deadly kung fu move called the soft chop on the head. Then he asked, "Momo, are you okay?"_

* * *

"He even walked me home that night," Momo says with a shy smile on her face, "My heart was pounding."

"You must really like him a lot," I say.

"Since you're my friend, I'll support you," Neru says gruffly, "But don't worry. You totally have first dibs on him."

"And you totally look cute!" Rin adds.

Teto puts her hand on Momo's shoulders, "We're here to cheer you on!"

"Yeah," Momo looks down sadly, "But I don't think he likes me like that."

"Why would you say that?" Gumi asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Momo says, "He's so tall and I'm very short. I don't think he wants to go out with a dwarf."

"That's not true!" I say, "he'll definitely look within. He'l surely like you because you're so sweet, cute, and friendly."

"Miku's right," Rin agrees, "Plus guys prefer girls that are shorter than him! So it'll be okay!"

"Momo," says a familiar voice. We all look up.

"Ah...yes?!" Momo looks up, surprised to see Big Al.

"I think you dropped this at the entrance," he holds up an object, I think it's a flower.

"Yes, that's mine," Momo smiles slightly as she scoops it out from his hands. She blushes slightly as she says, "Thank you. And thank you for saving me on Friday. I really appreciate it!"

"No prob," Big Al says, "I'll see you later."

As Big Al walks away, Momo smiles, "Our hands touched!"

"Momo you looked so cute!" I smile at her.

"We'll definitely support you!" Rin says.

"Everyone..." Momo says.

"We're going to cheer you one girlfriend!" Neru crows.

"That's right!" Gumi winks.

"You just need some confidence in yourself," Teto smiles, "And we're here to help you build it.

"Everyone," Momo finds her voice again, "Thank you."


	8. Gumi and Leon Sitt-Yeah Get the Gist

"Alright class, take your seats," I look around to see our teacher, Ms. Mengurine, standing at her desk looking up at us, "We're going to be reviewing the play _Othello._

_I should just forget about this morning and focus on class._ I think to myself, _I should be fine._

"Hey beautiful!" a familiar voice whispers in my ear. I turn around and find myself face to face with Leon, "How are ya?"

"EHHH?!" I must sound like a idiot. What the heck is wrong with him? "Why are you sitting next to me?!"

He shrugs, "Just wanted to sit next to my favorite gal. I think we can make perfect chemistry!"

"Oh stop it!" I hiss at him in pure annoyance, "I don't like you Leon. So just leave me alone. I'm not interested in you. So why don't you just give up?"

"Oh I see!" Leon speaks in that perky tone that makes me want to rip his head off, "Playing hard to get, eh? I like it!"

"Okay class," Ms. Megurine adjusts her glasses as she continues to speak, "Here's my question to test you to see if you remember. Why did Lago want to plot revenge against Othello?"

I immediately raise my hand, _This is quite easy! I know this one!_

"Yes Gumi?" Ms. Megurine calls on me.

I stand up to answer, "It is because Othello gave the lieutenant a position that Lago wanted to give to Cassio. And also Lago believes that Othello is sleeping with his wife."

"That right Gumi!" Ms. Megurine smiles at me, "Correct!"

"That our Gumi!" I hear Rin say, "She's so smart!"

I then hear Miku say wistfully, "I wish I had her brain."

"Yeah, that's impossible for you," Rin is probably rolling her eyes, but I don't bother to look.

"Who can name some of the themes in this play?" I raise my hand again, but it is obvious that she is looking for someone else to answer the question, "Anyone else besides Gumi?"

"Beautiful and smart," I hear Leon mutter, "I like it!"

"Can you just leave me alone!?" I'm so annoyed I can't put it into words.

"How about you Len?" Ms. Megurine calls on Len who was either doing a face plant or sleeping, "I assume you're asleep because you reviewed this last night at home?"

Len still looks sleepy and groggy when he looks up. He rubs his eyes, "Is it not to fall under the influence of drugs or something like that?"

Everyone laughs as Ms. Megurine sighs and flips her long pink hair, "That's definitely off track Len. You should really know this," then she turns to face me, "Okay Gumi, you can answer again."

I stand up again, "Some of the themes are jealously and manipulation."

"Could you elaborate?" Ms. Megurine asks me.

I nod, "Sure! One of the themes is jealously because Othello starts to show signs of it when Lago convinces him that Desdemona has been an unfaithful wife. Lago uses jealousy against Othello and at the same time it, jealousy is most likely the source of Lago's hatred. This play shows how jealousy can destroy lives," I blink and catch my breath, then I continue, "The other theme is also manipulation because in this play, Lago was carefully able to convince Othello that Desdemona has been unfaithful. Even though there was barely enough evidence to confirm it. His understanding of the human psyche is phenomenal. He was able to use manipulation as a weapon to turn people against each other and trick them."

"Very good as always from our top student," Ms. Megurine says.

As soon as I sit down I hear Leon say, "Gumi, I'm so impressed! Let's go on a date!"

"And here's my answer: NOOOO!" I hiss it out.

Leon leans forward and whispers into my ear, " Or unless you want people to know about our kiss in the morning?"

I'm barely able to control my anger and surprise. I stand up and scream at the top of my lungs, "HELL NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"GUMI!" I hear Ms. Megurine scream at me, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

I turn to face Ms. Megurine, "It's not my fault Ms. Megurine, he-"

Ms. Megurine cuts me off, "Gumi, I'm very shocked! You're usually a well behaved student. I have to give you the same treatment just like any other student. For disrupting class, you will serve a detention after school."

I gasp, "I can't! Not today! I have cram school."

"You should have thought about that before, Gumi. Now take your seat." She says pointedly. She makes it very clear that it was the end of discussion.

"Yes Ma'am," I sit down.

"So Gumi, if you don't want me to tell everyone about our kiss, then let's go on a date," Leon continues to press me., "How about this Saturday?"

"Fine!" I snap at him, "You win! You better not do anything funny!"

"I won't my love, I promise," I roll my eyes. He can be a huge pain in the neck sometimes,_ I hate this guy! He's so irritating! If people find out about our kiss, then they'll think there's something going on between us. Knowing Leon, they might think that at some point we did something X-rated together._

"I can't believe, Gumi, out of all people, got a detention!" I hear Miku whisper, "Is the end of the world coming?"

"She never got a detention before," I barely hear Rin say in a hushed tone, "Maybe you're right Miku."

_After school..._

Mrs. Megurine was walking through the school hallways. She came across two girls, "Bye Ms. Megurine!" one of them says. "See you tomorrow," the other says.

Ms. Megurine smiles, "Bye girls, take care."

As the pink-haried teacher walked off, one of the girls whispered, "I like Ms. Megurine, Mio. She's cool, kind, and beautiful!"

Mio smiled, "I want to be just like her someday!"

Ms. Megurine continued to walk down the hallway. Then she ran into Len and Kaito, "Hi Mr. Mengurine!" they both said at once.

"Hello boys, how are you both?"

"We're great!" both Len and Kaito said at the same time.

"That's great and oh Len..."

Len turned, " Um yes?"

"Please pay more attention in class. So that you'll do better."

"Yes Ma'am. I will pay attention more!" Len blurted out.

"That's more like it!" Ms. Mengurine smiled as she walked off, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Ms. Megurine is such a beauty!" Len breathes in, "I think she wants me."

Kaito rolls his eyes, "I don't think so Len."

"Eh? Why?" Len asks stupidly, "She totally wants me! Instead of you, she talked to me and me only. And she smiled to! So don't be jealous bro!"

Kaito rolls his eyes, "Because I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to put sex offender in her next resume. She only spoke to you because she wanted you to pay more attention in class, dumbass."

"Fine!" Len pouts, "I'll wait until I'm old enough to get a lottery ticket!"

"Only you Len!" Kaito sighs, "Plus Mrs. Megurine probably already as a boyfriend. So just give up."

Len laughs, "Silly Kaito! She doesn't have a boyfriend! Because she's got me!"

"Good luck trying, though I know you will fail easily."

"Hi Luka!"

"Mr. Kamui, at school you're supposed to call me Ms. Megurine," Ms. Megurine reminds him.

Len and Kaito ducked behind a wall, Len grumbled, "What the hell is that bastard doing with my wife?!"

"It seems that they might be close Len," Kaito noted.

Mr. Kamui rubbed his head, "Um...well...you see...I was wondering if maybe...If tonight, we could go out for dinner? If you want to?"

"What's the point of asking you dumbass?" Len muttered to himself, "She's obviously going to say no. 'Cause she want quality men, like myself!"

"I wonder what Ms. Megurine's answer will be," Kaito pondered.

"Wow! Um...sure. I'll be happy to go with you."

"WHHHAAAAA-" Len began, but he was cut off by Kaito, who was obviously worried that they would be caught spying on their conversation.

"That's great!" Mr. Kamui smiles, "So I'll pick you up at 7. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine with me," Ms. Megurine smiles, "I'll see you tonight."

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" Len literally explodes, "THERE NO WAY! He definitely used one of his ax sprayers. The next time I see him in class, I will definitely give him twice more hell than usual!

Kaito rolls his eyes, "Len, just give it up."

* * *

**That took, forever. Than again, if you want to screw math and piano, just update your fanfiction. Since, this one takes, about three hours to update one chapter, I was able to skip math and piano today. Yay!**

**Anyway, so please review. If you really like this fanfiction, you can look it up on Youtube. You can just look up Vocaloid episode whatever and it should be there. Or you can simply look up Splashdream15.**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do NOT own Vocaloid or the plot of this story. Vocaloid belongs to its proper company and the plot of this entire story belongs to Splashdream15.**


	9. Meiko's True Colors

**Hi guys! I was going to ditch this story for a while, but since it's the 4th of July, I decided to update this. Mostly because everyone seems to like it. Oh, explanation for why I was going to ditch this story. It's because it makes me forever to update this thing. At the least, it takes me roughly three hours. I find it tiresome to always do that so yeah. I was going to ditch this story for a while.**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

I'm running down the hallways, trying to make it to my next class. I stop for a second to catch my breath, then I see her. Her.

"Um...Miku..." Meiko tries to get out, "I'm sorry. I'll get out of your way..."

Before I can stop myself I say, "I forgive you!"

"But Miku, I-" Meiko starts.

"Kaito was the first guy I fell in love with. But when I saw you two, I was hurt and surprised. Then I realized that I must move on." I try to explain.

"Miku, I caused you pain," Meiko is persistent, "You should hate me for what happened."

"I don't hate you anymore Meiko," It's true. I stopped hating her, mostly because I learned that I needed to move on, "I just want us to be friends again. And put this whole thing behind us. If this whole thing isn't settle between us, then neither of us will move forward. So you're forgiven."

"Miku..."

"Plus I can tell that you truly love each other!" I add, "You guys look so perfect together! It's so cute! And Kaito is a great guy! He'll treat you right! I wish you both happiness. In the present and in the future."

"Miku, God bless you!" Meiko puts in, "You are truly kind and a complete dumbass."

I frown, "Meiko, what are you saying?"

She just tilts her head and laughs. Then she repeats what I say in a mocking tone, "'I forgive you'. 'I just want us to be friends again'. 'You guys look so perfect together'. 'I wish you both happiness'. You should really be a comedian, Miku."

I feel slighly uncomfortable, "Meiko, why are you like this?"

She smirks at me in a really mean way, "Let me explain it to you so that someone at your level will understand. I was always alone because of this face. Because of this face, some girls in our class think I'm some stuck up bitch. So I get ignored and constantly bullied."

I gasp and Meiko continues to rant, "Because of this face, the guys in our class think I'm some easy target. That they can get to me easily. It's so disgusting. What's even more disgusting is when you reached out and tried to be my friend. You were always so happy and getting along with everyone. It annoys me sooo much!"

I can't keep up. This is too much to digest at once, but Meiko continues to talk, "You are ugly and plain. Why is it so that someone like you can be so happy? What makes you so special that everyone worships you like a God? Shouldn't it be the other way around? I just wanted to make you miserable and shut you up. I wanted to turn that smile of yours upside down."

"Meiko..." I can't believe it!

"You still don't get it?" Meiko smirks, "Let me spell it out for you. I HATE YOU! I never considered you as a friend."

"I don't believe it..." why can't I say complete sentences?

Meiko walks up to me, "In order to make you miserable, I had to take away the one thing that you care about. It all started last year when we were assigned as partners for that project. I knew it was the perfect time."

* * *

_"Sakane," Kaito asked Meiko, "Do you think this is a good idea for our project?"_

_"Yes, I do agree with you," Meiko smiled, "Let's use it."_

_Meiko then reached forward and began rubbing Kaito's hand, "Um Sakane...?" Kaito asked nervously._

_"Is there something wrong?" Meiko asked. She then reached forward and hugged Kaito._

_"Um..." Kaito tried to get out, "I'm a bit uncomfortable...I have a girlfriend...please let go."_

_Meiko opened her eyes and tried to act innocent, "I really liked you for a while. It can be between us."_

_"S-stop," Kaito stammered, "W-we can't do this-"_

_Before he could go any further, Meiko kissed him._

* * *

"And you pretty much know what happens from there," Meiko ends the story, "Kaito then mistaken our lust for love. That idiot thinks I love him! He's pathetic! His d*** is like two inches! I'm the king and Kaito is my pawn. In a way you should be thanking me for doing this."

All my fear turns into a better emotion, anger, "You are a horrible excuse for a human being! You're taking your loneliness out on us! You are very weak Meiko Sakane. Do you truly enjoy hurting others?"

Meiko sneers at me. For some reason it suits her face much more than a smile, "Yup! It's fun! As long as I don't get to see that hideous smile of yours."

"Thanks for showing me your true colors," I literally spit at her, "I will be sure to tell Kaito about this!"

Meiko continues to sneer, "Go ahead and try, Hatsune. Kaito is wrapped around my finger. He won't believe any crap you say."

I glare at her, "We'll see about that! You will be exposed!"

"But with what proof?" Meiko leers at me, "How are you going to expose me without any actual evidence? That's right! You've got none."

I look downwards looking around. Hoping that someone is nearby. But then Meiko leans downwards and whispers in my ear, "If you tell Kaito, your bitch ass friends, or anyone about this, then let's just say that I have some very good connections with some very dangerous people, who'd love to take care of all of you."

_Will she really go that far? _The anger inside me turns back into fear.

"The choice is yours," Meiko whispers, "Miku."

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Yeah, feel free to leave a review. It'll be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer Note: I do NOT own Vocaloid or the plot of this story! Vocaloid belongs to the Yamaha and Crypton Future Media company and the plor of this story belongs to Splashdream15.**

**Alrightie! Now that's done. Happy 4th of July peeps! I won't be enjoying my day cuz I have to hang out with my brother's high school friends. Sounds like fun, huh? To some it may be, but to me, heck no!**

**So see ya later! I probably won't update this for a while, but I will probably have news about this story in my other fanfictions.**


	10. Why Meiko, Why?

**I am so glad Elite is done. That was a stupid one and I'm surprised I didn't delete it yet.**

**Anyways...back to this fanfiction.**

* * *

"So what's it going to be, Miku,"Meiko whispers in my ear, "You won't say anything, right?"

I feel instant anger again. It's not as fiery or strong though, "I'll be quiet." I angrily glare at the floor.

Äww! You're such a good friend!" Meiko says in a mocking tone, "I knew I could count on you!"

"Don't get the wrong idea," I hiss, "I'm only doing this to protect everyone from you."

"Miku, at least let me tell you this," Meiko says, "You are all nothing, but my toys. In the present and in the future."

Something inside me snaps. Whatever was allowing me to keep my cool somewhat, snaps. The anger turned into a full out bonfire that blinds everyone who looks at it. I kick her with all my might. She hits the floor with a satisfying thud noise. Then I scream at the stop of my lungs. It feels so good to express my feelings, "WE ARE NOT YOUR FUCKING TOYS! WE ARE ALL EQUAL! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HURT ME, BUT DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO EVEN TOUCH MY FRIENDS YOU BITCH!"

Ï am so focused on my rage at Meiko, I don't see Kaito, Len and some others girls standing there with wide and surprised eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I just notice Kaito. He is staring at me with this disgusted and shocked look on his face.

"Kaito, it's not what you think!" I do realize I sound desperate, desperation is not a good touch to have in my voice.

He ignores me and walks straight to Meiko, "Meiko, are you alright?"

"Don't worry Kaito, I'm fine," Meiko doesn't look like that evil girl, she looks innocent. So innocent, it's hard for me to imagine that she was the same girl who wanted to ruin my life, "I went to Miku to apologize. I wanted us both to move on from this situation and be friends again. But then she called me a bunch of names, threatened to hurt me with dangerous people and even kicked me. She says she wants you back Kaito. I just want to be your friend again, Miku."

"She's lying!" I try to convince them, but that's hard when I sound so desperate, "That's not how it happened!"

"What the hell, Hatsune?" one of the weird girls says. She has blonde hair and suspicious eyes, "I though you moved on from Kaito! What a hypocrite!"

"Her 'goody two shoes' behavior always seemed so fake to me," A girl with dark blue hair, so dark that it's like a dark purple, crosses her arms, "This totally confirms my suspicions."

"Holy shit!" Len barely manages to get out.

I'm done with Kaito," this time I try to hide my desperation with very little success.

The blonde hair girl also crosses her arms, "If you truly moved on like you said, what's your reason for kicking Sakane?"

"I...well you see..." then I realized something. Meiko had set me up! I couldn't confess without endangering my friends. Even if I did tell them, they probably wouldn't believe what I was saying.

Kaito glares at me. The anger in his eyes is clearly noticeable, "Do you really hate us being together?"

"Kaito..." I want to tell him, but I can't.

"I HAD ENOUGH!" His voice scares me somewhat. He never screamed at me before, never, "I told you we are done! It's over! We're finished! There is no more Kaito x Miku! There is only Kaito x Meiko! Meiko is a very frail person so knocking her down isn't exactly the smartest move. I love her and not you! If you dare hurt my Mei-chan, then you will pay! I don't care if you are a girl. My woman comes first!"

I don't know what to do. So I do the stupidest thing, it shows weakness and vulnerability. I turn and run.

_Later that_ day...

"Thanks for inviting me over, Rin," I smile at my friend.

"No prob, Miku. You are always welcome here," Rin just smiles like nothing happened. But she doesn't know. She probably won't ever know.

I have a flashback of what happened today. It's a lot to digest at once._ I can't tell Rin about this. I have to protect her._

"Miku, talk to me," Rin's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "What's wrong? You seemed a bit down since you got here."

"Öh! It's nothing! I'm fine! Really!" I don't sound very convincing though.

Rin is about to say something when the door opens, "SIS! We've got a huge emergency!"

Rin immediately stands up to face her one and only twin brother, Len, "EHH?! What happened?"

Len is literally spiting out the words, "That bastard, Mr. Kamui, asked my woman, Mrs. Megurine, out on a date! I'm going to go and stop him from doing anything funny! I must protect her!"

Rin's eyes begins to twitch slightly, that's a sign that's she's annoyed/angry, "THAT'S YOUR FUCKING EMERGENCY?!"

Len crosses his arms defensively, "I ordered a pizza so you can share with Miku. I'll be back later! I've gotta go!"

Rin still looks cross when Len leaves, "I swear to God! Having a brother like that around is a real pain in the ass!"

I feel different though, "I think you're lucky that you have a sibling in the house."

"Miku..." Rin turns around and she doesn't look angry anymore.

"I have an older brother," I say, "But he's always away in college. I only see him during the holidays. But other than that, it's a bit lonely."

"I guess you're right," Rin sits down.

I decide it's time to change the subject, "Where's your mom? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Mom's fine," Rin exclaims, "She's working right now."

"That's great!" I smile. Then I feel somewhat curious, "Come to think of it, I've never seen your dad before. Is he working as well?"

Rin looks sad, "In all honesty, I don't know what he is doing right now."

My eyes widen, "Rin..."

Our father abandoned us when we were really little," Rin explains, "We haven't had contact since. It was so long ago, I don't remember his face."

"Oh my God!" I feel terrible that I asked, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

Rin looks at me, her face is unreadable, then she smiles"It's alright! Don't worry! I'm really happy! I'm not alone! I'm happy to be able to go to school everyday and see you guys everyday! And hang out after. Plus I have Len to keep me company at home! And a mom that truly loves us! I'm really grateful for all of this! I'm really happy to be friends with you, Miku."

"Rin..." I say again.

She smiles, "I told you, it's okay! I meant every word I said!"

_Despite all of the events that happened to her, _I think, _Rin is very strong. I'm sorry Rin! You're the last person I ever want to lie to you. I want to be strong and protect you!_

* * *

**That took me *looks at clock* three hours! Told you this takes forever to update!**

**Anyways, Splashdream15 better not make another video soon. I'm only on episode 4!**

**Argh!**

**Anyways...feel free to drop an review. 'kay.**

**Bellemonte out!**

**Had to do that, hee hee. :)**


	11. A Lot of Things Going On

**Sorry for not updating this in a long time. I was busy finishing the other fanfictions of mine. **

**Anyways, I forgot to mention earlier that I will sometimes change the point of view of the story. I made the stupid mistake of making it in Miku's view. It would probably be more convenient if I made it in third person, but since I made it in Miku's POV, I will sometimes change the point of view. You might have noticed that chapter 8 was in Gumi's view. It was more convenient to make it in Gumi's POV. **

**In this chapter, it would be more convenient for me to make the beginning Len's POV because he is spying on Luka and her date. ^_^**

* * *

"Good evening. My name is Amane and I will be serving you tonight," I hear the waitress at their table say. She gives a slight bow, "What would you like to drink?"

Mrs. Megurine smiles slightly, "I'll take a beer."

"Make that two," Mr. Kamui says.

"Two beers? Alright," Amane smiles and walks away, "I will be right back!"

"Oh I see!" I am angry, very angry, "Trying to get her drunk so you can get it in, huh?"

Kaito, who is sitting next to me, gives me the you-are-so-stupid-look, "It's not like he ordered it for her."

"You dragged us here so that you could stalk them?" Big Al looks unhappy, no not really. He looks like he could murder, "How the hell is this an emergency?!"

Leon gives me a dirty look, "I though we were going to pick up chicks! You said that's what we're going to do!"

I look at him. Now that I think of it, maybe it was a mistake to invite them, but I wasn't going to let them get in the way of spying on them, "Leon, we'll do that later! Save your boner till then. I just wanna make sure Mrs. Megurine is okay."

"I don't think Mr. Kamui is capable of doing that," Kaito still is giving me that look.

"Good evening boys. My name is Reika and I will be serving you all night," Reika then bows slightly, exactly like Amane. Were they trained to do that here? "What will you boys like?"

Leon turns. That is not a good sign, "You know what I want? I want you to be my main entrée!"

"Um...well..." she starts looking around like she's trying to look for help.

Kaito breaks in, "Um, what my friend means is that we'll have a Pepsi to drink."

"Oh I see..." It is easy to see that she doesn't, "Four Pepsi then. I, um, will be right back."

I can tell she's happy to get away.

"Now I'm really happy that I came here!" Leon has this dreamy look on his face.

Big Al makes a face, "You do this every time we go out. As if it's a game to you!"

Leon makes a smug face, "Al, you're just jealous that all the ladies think I'm irresistible. Don't be jelly bro."

_Alright Gakupo, you asked her out! You shouldn't be nervous! _Gakupo has to be thinking that, it's obvious. The way he is jus sitting there and looking nervous, yep he is thinking that.

"Gakupo," I hear Mrs. Megurine say, "Is everything alright?"

Gakupo frantically waved his arms around, "Ah! No! No! Everything is fine!"

Mrs. Megurine smiles, "I'm glad! We haven't had a hangout like this as friends since college."

Gakupo gives a tense smile, "Yup! 'Cause we're so busy grading those test papers! Ha! Ha!"

_After all these years. we're still in the friend_ _zone!_ Gakupo has to be thinking that. "That's right! She only wants to stay as friends!"

Then I see Amane come along with two beers in her hand, "Sorry it took so long."

Mrs. Megurine looks at her in the eye, "Not at all! Thank you."

Amane smiles, ""If you need anything, then just call me."

"I'm watching you!" I growl.

"This is ridiculous!" Kaito complains, "Can we just go?"

"Um, Luka. I need to tell you something," Gakupo starts. Confession time?

"Um sure! What is it?" Mrs. Megurine says.

"What are you going to ask her, bastard?" I hiss.

"I worry about you sometime," Kaito says.

"You see...I..." Gakupo must be thinking something like _Come on Gakupo! Just like how you practiced in the mirror! You can do this!_

Suddenly Mr. Kamui stands, what is that bastard going to do?

I can see Mrs. Megurine eyes widen, "Gakupo?"

He bows, the blush on his face is very noticeable, "Luka, I liked you for a while!"

"He's going to ask her to be his girlfriend," I stand up and raise my weapon, "I MUST PREVENT THIS!"

"Len?" I can barely hear Kaito, "Where did you get that bottle from?"

I throw it, it hits Gakupo in the head and he does a face desk. Then I dive under the table because Mrs. Megurine was looking in the direction the bottle came from. I can see Big Al, Leon, and Kaito have done the same exact thing.

"Are you crazy?!" Big Al hisses.

"Yeah, what the hell?!" Kaito agrees, " We could get in trouble!"

"I'M NOT GETTING BUTT RAPED IN JAIL!" Leon complains.

"Relax," I say, "No one's getting in trouble! Nor butt raped! We just need to sneak out of here."

Mrs. Megurine is helping Mr. Kamui, "Gakupo, are you okay?"

Mr. Kamui smiles at her, "I think so. My head just hurts a little."

"Whoever did that is barbaric," Mrs Megurine has her no-nonsense-face on, "Come. Let's go back to your place. I'll make you feel better."

I'm shocked, so shocked in fact that I don't hear Kaito say, "What comes around, goes around. You deserve this for being a dumbass, Len."

I don't hear him, I don't hear anything, "Len?" Kaito asks, "Are you okay?"

"I think he broke down," Big Al says, "It's okay man. It's okay."

* * *

_The next day...(Back to the normal POV. You know, Miku's POV! Who else?)_

Len was twitching slightly, "He's been like this all night," Kaito has a worried look on his face.

"Len, let it go," Big Al is trying to be comforting.

"Al's right, Len," Leon nods, "Mr. Kamui probably piped that last night. So move on to another chick. Like Neru Akita."

Len did a face desk. Big Al jumped in, "Um, Leon? I think you made it worse."

While that was going on, three girls were surrounding Meiko's desk, "Sakane," one of them says, "I'm sorry for tripping you back in episode 2. (**AN: What the?!**) After the epiphany yesterday, I finally realized who was."

"We're really sorry for making fun of you all these years," Another one pipes in, "We were jealous."

"We want to be friends with you, Sakane," the last one says, "If you want to."

"You guys are forgiven," Meiko says, "Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it. Let's be friends from now on."

After a while, I get the bravery to walk into the classroom. I feel slightly nervous because after what those girls said about me...I don't know. They hate me I guess? I'll ignore them right now.

"That bitch really gets on my nerves," I hear one of them say.

"Morning everyone!" I say to my friends.

"Morning Miku," Rin turns to face me.

"What's with Neru?" I ask. Neru is doing a face desk. I never seen her like this before.

Teto sighs, "We have no clue."

"She's been like this since we got here," Momo says.

"Neru?" I touch her, "Talk to us! What's wrong?!"

"I hope he gets hit by a car," Neru mutters, her voice is muffled.

"Who are you talking about?" I am confused, is it Dell?

Neru sits up immediately, "Dell Honne! He's an asshole! He's a jerk!"

I feel strange. I must be making my weird face as I think, _You realize this now?_

"What did he do?" Rin asks.

"It was yesterday, after school..." Neru begins

* * *

_Dell was sitting under a tree. Neru was in front of him. She felt nervous because, she was going to confess, "Um Dell, you see...I..."_

_"Just spill it out already," Dell cuts in._

_"I really like you Dell!" I cut to the chase immediately, "A lot! I know you just transferred here, but I really want to get to know you! I and want you to get to know me! So please go out with me and give me a chance!"_

_"Why would I waste my time to be with someone like you?" Dell says, "You're not my type."_

_Neru was shocked and saddened._

_"Word of advice," Dell adds, "The next time you ask a guy out. Take a look at yourself in the mirror."_

_As Neru walked away Dell called, "Next!"_

_He wouldn't leave that spot, until much later that day. The line of girls was really that long._

* * *

"He didn't have to be so cold to me!" Neru finished her story, "That's not how you're supposed to treat a lady like myself!"

Rin makes a thoughtful face, "Don't you think it was a bit early to confess your feelings? You should have waited at least a few months.

Neru turns around, "Perhaps, you are right. I was impatient.

"Hey guys?" Gumi speaks up. I almost forgot she was there, "Here's a fun fact! Dell is actually Mrs. Yowane's little brother."

"EH?!" We all say at once.

"They have different last names, how do you know this?" Teto is the first to regain her voice.

"How's that even possible?! Dell is a sexy beast!" Neru puts in, "How come someone so divine like him is related to her?"

Rin shakes her head, "Just a few seconds ago, you were bashing against him."

"Yesterday while I was leaving detention, I walked by the teacher's lounge," Gumi explains, "There I saw Mrs. Yowane talking about it with Mrs. Megurine. When Mrs. Yowane was a child, her parents splite up and had a divorce. Her mom left and years later, she remarried and had Dell. Then just recently, Dell's parent's both died in a plane crash on their way home from celebrating their anniversary. So after that, he was sent to live with Mrs. Yowane. He's probably still mourning, so don't be so hard on him."

_Dell, I didn't know that you've been through a lot, _I think, _It's so sad._

* * *

**Okay, that's that. Please R&R and can somebody let Splashdream15 know that I created this fanfiction? I'm seriously thinking about making a gmail account and sending him/her a PM. Then after that, deleting the gmail account. I'm seriously think of doing that. Should I do that? Do any of you have a youtube account? No?**

**What do I do...**

**Feel free to leave a review and I'll be busy wondering if I should make a gmail account right now...hm...**


	12. No Idea What to-No!

**Finally I get the time to update! I'm glad my mom hasn't been giving me a lot of extra math. I think it's because my birthday is coming soon...**

**But let's just get to the story. I'm pretty sure a lot of you were probably waiting for this update.**

* * *

"Who's that?" I hear someone mutter.

I look toward the front and instead of seeing Mrs. Yowane, I see a young man with slightly messy black hair.

"I don't care, he's cute!" Someone whispers.

"Playtime is over! It's time to take your seats," he says with much authority. Is it possible that he is a substitute teacher?

We quickly hustle over to our seats. Even though everyone says he's cute, we all don't want to get in trouble by him.

Neru grins, "He's kinda cute!"

Gumi turns to face Neru and she too smiles slightly, "He seems so cool."

"Your teacher, Ms. Yowane, will not be here for a few days due to a cold," Our substitute teacher says, "My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama and I will be substituting for Ms. Yowane."

Mrs. Yowane? I look sideways. _Dell's not here today. He's probably taking care of Ms. Yowane at home._ Then, just out of the corner of my eye, I see someone tiptoeing in through the door. Who is it? It's pretty easy to tell. Who else would be late at a time like this?

"Stand up!" Kiyoteru Hiyama crosses his arms, "I can see you."

"Um...er..." Defoko quickly stands up and tries to act like nothing happened, "Good morning!"

Kiyoteru Hiyama ignores what she says, "Being late is unacceptable!"

"Whoops! Sorry! Ha ha!" Defoko scratches her head in a sheepish way.

"Being late is not a 'whoops'. It's a violation against the rules. Since you violated this rule, you will serve a detention after school," He says simply.

"EHH?!" The surprise is her, it's very clear, "It's not fair!"

He merely sighs like this always happens to him, "Of course it's fair. You know being late is against the rules. Since you broke this rule, you must face the consequences. Now sit down. I don't want to waste anymore class time."

"Yes sir," Defoko is still in a shock after what happened. I'm in a shock.

"Since that's taken care of, let's start with attendance," He pulls out the attendance sheet and begins calling out names.

_EHH? This guy is really strict! If it was Ms. Yowane, she wouldn't give Defoko a detention. I don't think I'll be getting along with him._

"Miku? Miku Hatsune?" He says.

"Um...er..." What were we doing? Then I remember and I stand up for some reason, "YES I'M HERE!"

Then there is this girl in the front that has a sly smile on her face, "Sir, there seems to be a mistake. Her legal name is Two-Faced Bitch."

"What?" I'm shocked and stunned. Just what is going on?

"Is there something wrong Two-Faced? I was just clarifying a mistake," I'm positive I can see the smirk on her face.

Neru turns around and gives her 'the glare', "What's wrong with you? Why are you being mean to Miku?"

Then Rin stands up. Crap...this was not going to be good. But I couldn't do anything. I just stood there watching everything unfold around me, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY FRIEND! Is today 'Be Disrespectful to Your Peers Day' or what?"

Then the girl stands up. She smirks and then narrows her brown eyes, "Your so-called friend isn't as good as you think."

"What are you talking about?" Neru yells. But there is an edge of slight confusion in her voice.

Her smirk deepens, "Your friend kicked Sakine yesterday, even though she claims that she's done with Kaito and doesn't want him back. There are witnesses and I'm one of them."

Meiko looks sad, but I can see through her disguise. I must be the only one, "Unfortunately it's true. I went to apologize to her for all I've done. Then she kicked me and says she wants Kaito back."

"I think you've been mistaken," Rin snaps, "I've known Miku for many years. She always kept her word no matter what. She doesn't want Kaito back. Did you even brother to listen to her side of the story?"

"Rin..." I try to break in.

The girl loses her cool, "ARE YOU THAT STUPID?! THERE'S NO NEED TO LISTEN TO HER SIDE. HER HAD A PERFECT MOTIVE!"

Rin merely looks angrily at the ground, "Some people just aren't fair. Then again I'm not shocked. You are an 'abortion gone wrong' after all."

"ARE YOU TYRING TO PISS ME OFF?!" The girl screams, now that I think about it, I don't really know her name, "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

As she makes her way to Rin's desk, Rin says, "BRING IT ON, SLUT!"

"ALL RIGHT! CATFIGHT!" Leon screeches from his desk.

Len, who was still doing a face desk the entire time, recovers and yells, "NO! NO! NO! This doesn't count. My sister is in there!"

"ENOUGH!" Kiyoteru Hiyama says, "Is this how you behave? You are all Vocaloid High students, not monkeys! As Vocaloid High students, you are expected to have proper behavior. Since you both tried to start a fight, you will serve two months detention! Starting today!"

Someone mutters, "That's too much."

"Dang!"

"Yes sir," Rin and the girl say as they make their way back to their desks.

"Don't taint this school's name with suck behavior," He sighs again like this happens everyday.

_Two months detention!? Rin got it because of me. It's not her fault, it's mine._

**_After school...(Yes, a time skip. Oh yes, forgot to add. Told from a general POV. Sorry about all the shifts in perspective!)_**

"Defoko," Teto walks over to the purple haired girl and crosses her arms, "You are always coming to school late."

"I always keep forgetting to set my alarm," she says sheepishly.

Teto sighed, for a second it looked like she was going to hit Defoko but instead she said, "Starting tomorrow, I'll pick you up in the mornings."

"Thanks Teto," Defoko looks really grateful.

Meanwhile Neru and Mono were spying on Kaito, Len, and Big Al from a fair distance away.

"It's time to ask your man to hang out with you!" Neru whispers excitedly.

Mono turned in shock, "But Neru! I'm not mentally ready yet!"

"JUST DO IT!" Neru gave Mono a push, "She'll thank me later."

Mono, however, crashed into a desk. Pain exploded in her legs, she probably bruised them. _OWWW! Neru? Why do you have to push so hard?_ She screamed in her mind. She was so focused on the pain in her legs, she didn't see Big Al, Len, and Kaito look in her direction.

"Mono!" Big Al crouched down, "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, right?"

Mono felt butterflies in her stomach, "I-I'm fine. I'm not hurt."

"Thank goodness!" Big Al smiles.

_He's so caring! I'm so happy! _Mono was lost in thought until she heard Neru hiss, "JUST ASK HIM ALREADY WILL YA!?"

"Um...Al..." Mono began, she looked sideways to see if anyone was spying on them, "I, um, was wondering in maybe a few minutes...if you and I can...grab some coffee at the café. If you want to that is! You don't have to!"

"Sure! I'd love to go with you!"

Mono looked at him in disbelief. _YES! YES! YES! I don't believe it! He said yes to me! THANK YOU NERU!_

"Told you so!" Neru smirked slightly.

**_A few minutes a later (Another time skip. Now it's Gumi's POV)_**

I was walking down the hallway. _Alright! Now it's time for cram school!_ But I felt something touch my...posterior, "EHH?" I turn around to see Leon, "You are a pervert! Why did you touch my butt?! This is sexual harassment!"

"But Gumi's ass is nice and perfect!" I want to slap the grin off his face, "Just the way I like it!"

I lose it. I slap him hard in the face, "You are a disgusting pig! I have to go."

"Remember Gumi! Our lovely date is this Saturday!" He calls.

I stop in my tracks, "I know. I'm only doing this so no one will find out about the kiss."

"Yay! I can't wait for our date!"

_**Meanwhile (I know. A lot of things are going on. Original POV. Also know as**_** Miku's)**

_A lot of things have been going on. _I sat on the edge of the bridge, swinging my legs over the emptiness.

_First, Kaito left me for Meiko. Then Meiko revealed her true self and even threatened to hurt my friends with some people she knows. And some people are starting to dislike me and Rin got in trouble because she defended me._

The wind whistles and I close my eyes. _I-I don't know what to do anymore. If I tell my friends, then they all will be in danger. If I stay quiet, everyone will think I kicked Meiko because I want Kaito back. Even if I say something, no one but my friends will believe me. I...I won't say anything. I don't care if anything happens to me. As long as everyone is safe._

But then I feel something on my shoulder. I look and it's a hand, "Huh?"

Another hand covers my mouth. It smells like alcohol and the next thing I know, I'm losing consciousness. The last thing I hear before everything goes black is someone saying, "You're coming with me."

* * *

**And cut! **

**There you have it! The new update!**

**Yes, it's a cliff hanger. If you don't like cliff hangers, hey you know, you can always watch the videos on Youtube. It's probably not as confusing as this anyway.**

**Please R&R! Please, come on. You know you want to. You really do want to, you know it.**

******Whatever, just review and I'll be happy. So until later people, unless you read my Project Extermination. That's the only other 'in progress' story I have and it's going to be updated wwaayy more than this.**


End file.
